


Bitter Acceptance

by killing_kurare



Category: Resident Evil (Movieverse)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/F, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both know it will be over soon, but Alice tries to make it as comfortable as possible for Rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitter Acceptance

  
**Challenge** : [Drabbletag 6](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1463057.html) \- headache  
**Challenge** : [](http://100-women.livejournal.com/profile)[**100_women**](http://100-women.livejournal.com/) \- comfort

   

Alice watches Rain lying on the floor of the train, moaning from time to time. The movement of the vehicle is not helping very much, the shaking making her head dangle from one side to the other, her forehead glistening with sweat.

“My head hurts,” she sighs, eyes half closed and breath heavy.

Alice walks over to Rain and slides down against the wall, sitting next to her.

“Come here,” she says softly and makes the other woman rest her head in Alice’s lap. At first Rain tries to struggle, but then she gives in, seeing there is no sense in fighting anymore. It will be over soon, they both know this.

Alice feels the heat radiating from Rain, and the helplessness leaves a bitter taste in her mouth.

But nevertheless she starts to caress Rain's head, strokes her hair and starts to hum a soft melody, while the train is rattling on and Rain’s breath becomes more evenly.

 

 


End file.
